A Christmas Wish
by Corie
Summary: It's Christmas time...Harry's not too happy despite everything..'There was no use trying to believe in things that could never happen'. ..It's not too happy... but please R/R!!


A/N: Ok, I know this story is sad and depressing and its Christmas and it should be happy, blah blah blah. But I needed it write something to get writers block away so I can finish my other story Dark Shadows. I DO NOT WANT N E FLAMES! This maybe corny, but I don't care. I posted it and flames aren't gonna change that. Oh, yeah. I own nothing. Nada. Zip.  
  
  
Would you know my name  
  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
  
Will it be the same  
  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
  
Harry Potter watched as Sirius Black, now his gaurdian laughed and ate with Remus who lived with them. Hermoine was reading and Ron was shoving his face with food. They had come to stay for the rest of the three weeks. He shoud be happy. He should be. Then why was he feeling like he was missing something?  
  
  
He quietly got up from the table, his eyes threating to do something he had rarely ever done; cry. He ran a hand threw his messy black hair and walked to someplace he knew they would never look for him. He climbed into the attic and then a passage way onto the roof. He sighed as the tears began flowing.  
  
  
  
I must be strong  
  
And carry on  
  
Cause i know  
  
I don't belong  
  
Here in Heaven.  
  
He put his head in his hands. He couldn't stop crying. He felt so helpless; so scared. He looked to the sky and immediatly saw the north star. He looked away, as a strong ache pulled at the back of his heart. He always felt this at Christmas. But never this terrible. He had hoped that him now living with Sirius, would stop it. He was wrong. He needed his parents. He wanted his parents. But he would never get them.  
  
  
Would you hold my hand.  
  
If I saw you in Heaven  
  
Would you help me stand  
  
If I saw you in Heaven.  
  
He suddenly felt a warm breeze, but he ignored it. Harry had his eyes locked on the sky, looking for answers. He waited. He prayed; he hoped. But nothing came and he was dying inside. This wasn't how Christmas was supposed to be. He was suppose to be with his family.  
  
  
I'll find my way  
  
through night and day  
  
cause I know  
  
I just cant stay  
  
here in Heaven.  
  
  
Harry shook his head yelling at himself metally for ever even thinking there might be a way to bring them back. He once again cried against his will. He didn't want to; he fought it. But the tears came anyway, adn soon, he stopped fighting. It was no use.  
  
  
Time can bring u down  
  
time can bend your knees  
  
time can break your heart  
  
have u beggin please  
  
beggin please  
  
  
He imagioned what their faces would look like, if they would be proud, if they would even know his name in Heaven. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes and somewhere; far away; he heard a laugh. Maybe he was imagioning it, but Harry treasured it as though it were real.   
  
  
He opened his eyes to the dark sky which began snowing, causing Harry to shiver as he was only in a teeshirt. He frowned. He didn't want to go back inside; not yet. He was afraid that they would somehow know he had been crying. He shivered.  
  
Beyond the door  
  
is peace im sure  
  
and i know there'll be no more  
  
Tears in Heaven.  
  
  
Would you know my name  
  
If I saw u in Heaven?  
  
Would it be the same  
  
If I saw u Heaven?  
  
'Stop it Harry. Stop thinking about what might have been.' Harry was scolding himself. He was thinking about if there was no Voldermont. No death wish upon him or his family. He was thinking about a life he might have had if some things had never had happened. Things he wished had never had happened.   
  
I must be strong  
  
and carry on  
  
cause I know  
  
I don't belong  
  
Here In Heaven.  
  
  
Harry lifted himslf from the roof, wiping away his tears. He stole one last glance at the sky before turning and going back through the attic. He could hear Sirius and Remus calling him and he slightly rolled his eyes at them. He climbed down from the attic and was facing the two faces of Sirius adn Remus, both who looked slightly annoyed.  
  
  
"Where were you?" Sirius asked. Harry only shrugged and that's when Sirius saw the red eyes. "Harry-" he said weakly, but Harry only continued walking through the halls towards his room.  
  
  
Cause I know I don't belong.  
  
  
There was no use trying to believe in things that could never happen. But still, Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, fell asleep, his mind still realing with 'what ifs' and his face drenched with tears.  
  
And somewhere, maybe somewhere in heaven, a voice rung through Harry's ears causing the tears to stop.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter."  
  
Here in Heaven.  
  
  
A/N: See? I told you. CORNY! Well, so what? I STILL DO NOT WANT N E FLAMES OR....OR...I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING. just review with nice reviews, please???? 


End file.
